Operation: One Shot
by Crimsongypsy
Summary: A collection of random one-shots, drabbles, etc based in the Toy Story World. Basically whatever ideas or characters strike my fancy or inspire me. Lots of JessiexBuzz some WoodyxBo More information inside.
1. Stargazing

_**Quick Explaination of this Endeavor**_: Basically _Operation: One-Shot_ is going to be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, song fics, etc that I come up with based on the _Toy Story_ Universe.  
I have a lot of random ideas and no real concrete story line so I'm gonna post all the pieces here. It'll cover whatever pairings I feel like whatever topics and will probably jump around between all three movies pre and post. Rating will be mostly G if not PG but I'll warn you if I decide to go past that.  
Also if anyone has any suggestions for one-shot ideas I'd love to hear them. I can't promise I'll do them but I'd love any kind of inspiration :)

* * *

Title: _Stargazing_  
Summary: Woody and Buzz have a conversation one night after being in the toy box for too long.  
Characters/Pairings: Buzz & Woody (friendship) (a little Buzz/Jessie)  
Notes: My first attempt at writing Buzz cause, seriously, that loveable jerk is giving me a really hard time (why won't you let me love you Buzz!) Anyway, no real spoilers. Takes place probably a few months before TS3.

* * *

Woody awoke suddenly gasping for breath he, as a toy, didn't actually need. His dream escaped him before he could remember why it had jarred him awake but all he knew was he'd been falling and there was fire and it hadn't been an enjoyable experience to say the least. It didn't help that he was sleeping in the toy box. After years of having his coveted position on Andy's bed, being relegated to the box was a big change. He still wasn't sure he'd ever be able to sleep well in there no matter how much time passed. Staring up at the wooden top of the box, he suddenly realized something was amiss. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something different. Woody surveyed the contents of the toy box- his friends- all sleeping silently. That's when it hit him. The box wasn't as bright as it usually was at night. Buzz wasn't in the toy box.

Woody found the space ranger's absence puzzling and decided to investigate. He slowly stood up, careful not to disturb any of the other toys fast asleep around him. Stepping over Slinky, Woody's boot barely touched the old dog's metal coils and sent them shifting. Slinky stirred slightly letting out a whine but, after a quick scratch in the right spot behind his ear, went back to sleep. Woody cracked the top of the toy chest and looked out over Andy's room. It was dark and quiet and it took a second before Woody's eyes could adjust. Nothing seemed out of place or odd until his eyes rested on the green glowing figure at the window. It still amazed him how well that paint glowed after all those years especially with all the time spent in the dark toy chest.

Climbing out of the box, Woody silently closed the lid and quietly crept across the carpeted floor. He clamored up a nearby chair and was soon on the windowsill next to Buzz. The toy didn't seem to register the new presence, so Woody cleared his throat. Buzz looked up at him, blue eyes blinking away whatever thoughts had been on his mind. "Hey, Woody," he said quietly, as if this was going to be nothing more than a casual conversation.

Woody's eyebrow rose. "What're you doin' up here, Buzz?"

"I just…" Buzz paused and looked away from him back at the window, "I couldn't sleep."

"Is that really it?" Woody asked, sitting down beside his friend. After years of knowing Buzz, Woody considered himself a pretty good authority on when the space ranger wasn't himself. This felt like one of those times.

"No," Buzz admitted, with a sigh, "I mean, I'm fine and everything, but I kind of just wanted to see the stars." Woody looked at him solemnly, willing him to continue. "We've been in the toy box for so long, sometimes I feel like we're never going to get out."

"We will, buddy. I'm sure of it."

Buzz gave the cowboy a look that told him he didn't quite believe him. "Yeah well, I can't help but want to stretch my legs every once in a while."

Woody sighed leaning his head against the glass window pane. Buzz was right. It _was _nice to be out of the box. "Sorry, to be a downer," Buzz apologized, with a frown. "I know it's hard on all of us."

"At least we're all together right?" Woody said, sitting back up. Buzz nodded in agreement still looking out the window. "Plus it gives you time to get closer to Jessie," the cowboy added with a wicked smile.

Buzz's head snapped to look at him and his face seemed to flush instantly at the mention of the cowgirl. "I.. what do you mean?" he managed to squeak out.

Woody gave him a pointed look. "Oh come on Buzz. You've been crazy about her since we brought her home. I just don't understand why you haven't said anything to her about it yet."

"It's not that simple," Buzz said, turning away again. "I do like her- I like her a lot. It's just, we've become pretty close and she's- well she's not like anyone I've ever met before. But if she doesn't feel the same I don't want to lose her as a friend. I'm sure that sounds stupid."

"Now stop it. Buzz," Woody said placing a hand on the ranger's shoulder, "You know everything you say sounds stupid to me."

Buzz glowered at the cowboy but smiled. "You know what I mean, Woody."

Woody shook his head. "I do. I understand all of it, but I just don't want you waiting too long, pal. You two are my best friends and you're great for each other. I don't want you missing your shot with her." Buzz nodded and when he didn't say anything Woody continued. "Look, I know it's hard, but there's gonna come a point where you'll sit there wishing you'd said something… or just wishing you'd said it more often."

It was Woody's turn to look out the window. He thought he could finally talk about this, but it seemed the wounds from Bo Peep's departure were still a little too fresh.

Buzz's face fell, upset his trivial issues had hurt his best friend. He placed an arm over the cowboy's shoulder, a silent gesture of understanding. Letting go he replaced it at his side and followed Woody's gaze out the window.

The two toys sat like that for a while, resigned to their own thoughts. After a while, they heard what sounded vaguely like a leaky tire coming from the toy box. They both turned around to see Jessie standing with the lid open trying to wave them down one handedly. "Will you two get back in here?" She asked in a hushed but severe whisper. "Andy'll be awake any minute now."

"We're comin, Jess," Woody said and he and Buzz jumped down from the window pane and hurried back to the toy box.

"What were you boys doin' out there?" Jessie asked once Woody and Buzz were safely back inside.

"Just stargazing," Woody said casually, sending a look in Buzz's direction.

Jessie raised an eyebrow but decided to let the matter drop. "Well, tell me next time you're going out. I nearly had a panic attack."

"Why?" Buzz asked, his face filled with concern.

"It's too dark when you're not around" she said, indicating the Space Ranger's glow-in-the-dark paint. "You know I don't do dark well."

"Sorry Jessie," Buzz said casting a glance at the floor. "I won't leave you like that again."

"You better not," Jessie teased and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying over to check on Bullseye.

Buzz stood there dumbly with his hand on his cheek, trying his best to ignore Woody's "I-told-ya-so" look.


	2. Fireworks

Title:_Fireworks  
Summary: After a rousing Fourth of July playtime, Buzz plans a surprise for Jessie  
Characters/Pairings: JessiexBuzz  
Notes: Wrote this on the 4__th __so it's a little late. Still not sure I'm happy with it. It's longer than a lot of the things I've been writing and it could have been more but I kind of stopped it. I had lots of fun w/ the playtime and the Jessie/Buzz fluff. (Also this the canon based on my other story, so I mention Bo cause she's in Bonnie's room) The end's a little anticlimactic I think but idk._

* * *

If one thing could be said about the bedroom of Bonnie Anderson, it was that there was never a shortage of games for her to play with her toys. The little girl's imagination was infinite and she was always creating new stories. Especially during the summer months, between swim lessons and time at Sunnyside, there was always something going on.

On July the fourth, the particular game of the day had a distinctly patriotic tone. High atop two cardboard boxes was Mr. Pricklepants who, with his immense acting talent, had adopted the role of Uncle Sam. Bonnie had taped cotton balls under his chin to give him a beard indicative of his character. In actuality, the effect made him look more like a hedgehog Santa Claus then the personification of the American spirit. To the highly trained imagination, though, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Uncle Sam" was being held captive by the nefarious, Evil Dr. Porkchop who, as his villainy mandated, was trying to take over the world by stealing fictitious symbols of liberty, peace and love. His army of dinosaur warriors, played by Rex and Trixie clad in aluminum foil armor, were charged with guarding the prisoner. It was now up to the dynamic team of Woody, Buzz and Jessie to save Uncle Sam, defeat the evil tyrant and assure freedom to the United States and in turn the world.

The rescue team reached the fortress and hurried toward the cell block where Sam was captive. They hid around the corner and waited for the opportune moment.

"I've got this one boys," Bonnie said for Jessie and traipsed her out of hiding near the dino guards. The little girl did her best cowgirl yodel for the doll in her hand. The dinosaurs- also assisted by Bonnie- looked at each other and then to Jessie. They advanced on her quickly.

Juggling the other toys, Bonnie made Woody and Buzz exchange worried glances.

The two dinosaurs were quickly in the cowgirl's face but she held her ground. Rex let out a terrifying roar, but Jessie still wasn't moved. "Say, that's not very nice, you know," she said, as Bonnie moved her hands to her hips. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"It's not? Oh I'm so sorry," Rex said, looking at the floor in shame.

"Hey," Trixie said, "How did you make that sing-y noise?"

"My yodel?" Jessie asked. "Oh that's easy, I'll show you." As Jessie began instructing the dinosaurs on proper yodeling techniques, Bonnie subtly moved her hand as the high sign to the rest of the team. Buzz and Woody, quickly snuck past the now dejected guards and Jessie, though Bonnie continued their dialogue.

Once they were out of danger, they reached the tower were Uncle Sam was being held. Woody looked up at it. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Leave it to me," said Buzz as Bonnie pressed the red button on his chest deploying his wings. She put Woody's arms in Buzz's hands and, with the obligatory call of "To infinity and beyond," they were off and flying. Bonnie added a few extra turns and flips that, while not necessary, added to the effect before they landed on top of the tower.

"We're almost there Buzz."

"Not so fast," Came a voice accompanied by as hearty a cackle as a four year old could manage.

"Look out, Woody, it's The Witch!" Woody and Buzz both fell to the ground as Dolly, the witch, flew over them. "She must have teamed up with Evil Doctor Porkchop."

Just as the two heroes were propped back up in preparation for their fight with The Witch, a call came from the hall outside Bonnie's room. "Bonnie, put away your toys, sweetie. We need to get to the Ranft's for the barbeque tonight."

"Aww man!" Bonnie said, her shoulders slumping dejectedly. "Just when we got to the good part." She slowly started picking up her toys and laying them carefully on the bed. Pricklepants was taken from his perch, the aluminum armor was stripped from the Rex and Trixie and the tower was dismantled. "We'll have to finish this tomorrow guys."

After depositing Jessie and the dinosaurs with the others, Bonnie told everyone goodbye and left for the night.

Once she was gone, the toys came to life. They all began chattering about the epic adventure they had just had and wondering how Bonnie was going to finish the tale. "Hey guys," Woody said, just as some of the toys were starting to get down off the bed. "That was a great playtime! Just fyi though, the house'll be empty tonight since Bonnie and her family are at the barbeque. That means anywhere you want to go is fair game as long as no one outside can see you and remember it's the fourth so their should be fireworks somewhere."

"At Tesla Park at 8:30," Trixie said. "I checked the website."

"There ya go. That gives us about 40 minutes," Woody said. "Be careful and have some fun." The rest of the toys seemed to grow even more excited at the prospect of being free range. They all started to go off to their own activities.

The last one left was Jessie. In the hurry surrounding the end of playtime, her hat had gone missing and she was combing the bed for any sight of it. She asked Woody first but he had no idea having been fighting the witch at the time. Her next thought was to ask Buzz, but like her hat, the space ranger was no where to be found.

With no sign of the illusive accessory, she flipped down off the bed and to the floor. She began surveying the room for the missing object assuming the bright red color wouldn't make it too hard to find. Checking the area that was the former site of the tower offered nothing but a few of the cotton balls from Pricklepant's beard.

Jessie scratched her head, fingers resting in the mess of red yarn. "Have any of ya'll seen my hat?" she asked as she passed Hamm and Potato Head setting up for a game of cards. If she couldn't find it on her own, maybe one of the other toys had seen it.

"What is it with all you cowboy's losin' your hats?" Hamm quipped, use to Woody being in the same predicament.

Jessie shot him a glare. "Watch it, or next time your cork goes missing, I'm keeping it."

Potato Head laughed as Hamm protectively held his hooves over his cork and Jessie walked away from them.

As she reached the bedpost she heard Mrs. Potato Head behind you. "There you are dear," the female spud said, hurrying up to Jessie. "I think Bullseye found your hat near the closet."

"Thanks," Jessie said, tearing off around the bed. She quickly reached the closet but found no sign of the horse in question. Closer to the closet door she finally saw the edge of her hat hidden behind the door.

"Bullseye, there you are. And you found my hat." Jessie said, with a smile, trying to take the hat from its current position between the horse's teeth. He didn't relinquish his hold though, pulling back from her. "What're you playing at? Can I please have my hat back?"

Bullseye shook his head and looked at her with big eyes.

"Can we strike a deal? We haven't gone riding for a while. Wanna do that?" Bullseye's eyes lit up and he bucked back on his hind legs. As he came down he placed the hat back on Jessie's hat as she giggled. She quickly jumped up on to his saddle. "Ready boy? Ride like the wind!" Bullseye reared again and took off like a shot out of the closet.

He raced around the room at top speeds leaving a strong gust of wind and pieces of Jessie's laughter in his wake. The cowgirl held on to the horse's saddle with one hand and her hat with the other determined not to lose it again. The horse galloped under the bed, rounded a delicate Lego structure and hurdled the little green men who let out an appraising "ohhh" as he did. Finally they made it back to the closet and Bullseye slowed his pace. Jessie was still laughing. "That was a great ride boy" she said, patting his neck affectionately. "Ready to call it?"

Bullseye shook his head and before Jessie knew what was happening, took off again. At a full gallop, he leaped onto a chair and then up on to the bed. As they neared the edge he made another jump and landed on the desk finally coming to a stop. Jessie jumped down off his back. "You're such a show off. Why'd you come all the way up here?" she asked, scratching behind his ears. Bullseye nudged her slightly and Jessie turned around to find Buzz waiting for her a short distance away. "Was this all a set up?" she asked attempting to turn back to Bullseye.

Before she could, Buzz caught her hand. "Maybe a little," he said, indicating the measurement with his thumb and forefinger. "But there's something I wanted to show you."

Bullseye paraded around desktop, ignoring Jessie's perturbed look, ran up licked her cheek and took off leaving the cowgirl and space ranger alone. Jessie followed Buzz until they reached the window.

Buzz started to duck out the half open glass when she let go of his hand. "Won't Woody be mad if we go outside?"

"He'll be fine," Buzz assured her, stepping out onto the sill, "He's preoccupied with Bo."

Jessie looked over to see the two toys in question walking arm and arm through Bonnie's door and into the hallway and turned back to Buzz, "Well lookit you, Mr. Rule Breaker."

Buzz smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged. Come on."

Without another second's hesitation, Jessie hurried after him and was soon on the sill by the space ranger's side. The ledge was thin and just barely wide enough for Jessie to stand without her heels falling off the edge. She looked down at the ground two stories away and couldn't help but gulp. "Now what?"

"We go up," he said, as if it were the simplest solution. Jessie didn't move as she watched him step over onto the shingles and begin climbing. "You comin' cowgirl?" he asked looking back at her with a cocky smirk. Steeling her resolve, Jessie stepped off the window sill and quickly but carefully followed Buzz up the slope of the room.

Buzz stopped suddenly and Jessie nearly plowed into his back. Carefully she stepped closer to him and peered over his shoulder. "What're those?"

Balanced on the only flat portion of the very top of the roof was a pile of colorful cylindrical objects. As they got closer, Jessie saw they each one had a small handle with a long piece of string coming out of it. She couldn't see Buzz's face but something told her he was smiling at her confusion. He sat down next to the pile and motioned for her to do the same. Jessie plopped down next to him but couldn't get the perplexed expression to leave her face as he picked up the closest of the mystery object. It was bright blue and about the size of his chest. Buzz positioned it carefully on his knee before taking the string in his hand. "Just watch," he said and pulled the string.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop as the end of the device exploded in a mass of colorful streamers. Jessie gasped her eyes still wide but this time with excitement rather than confusion. Buzz chuckled. "Somehow I figured you'd enjoy that. You wanna try?"

Jessie grinned ear to ear and shook her head enthusiastically as Buzz handed her a red popper. She positioned it the way she had seen Buzz do it, grabbed hold of the string and pulled it. The explosion emitted more force than she expected and she bounced back a bit before slapping her leg excitedly and erupting into a fit of laughter.

They went back and forth for a while, checking every so often to make sure than no one could see their rooftop activity. Jessie continued to giggle with each pop and Buzz simply smiled at her infectious excitement.

Finally, they were down to only one. Buzz offered it to Jessie who offered it back and then the decision was made to do it together. Buzz grabbed the end of the popper and Jessie put her hand over his feeling familiar butterflies as she looked into his eyes. Buzz swallowed hard before shaking off whatever was on his mind as the both held on to the string. "On the count of three," he said. "One, two, three."

The cowgirl and the space ranger pulled the string and were soon both staring in shock as the sky lit up a brilliant blue and red. The streamers at the end of the popper paled in comparison to the fireworks that had suddenly started lighting up the sky from the local park. Jessie's head whipped so she looked at Buzz, her green eyes large in astonishment, "Did you plan that?"

Buzz shook his head still looking at the sky with his jaw hanging open. "I wish I had."

Jessie began giggling again, scootched in close to Buzz and kissed his cheek, "It's perfect, regardless." She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Looking down at her with a smile, Buzz put his arm around his girl. She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together as they sat watching the fireworks. Every once in a while Jessie would point out her favorites and Buzz would do the same. She loved the glittery ones that hung in the air or corkscrewed in crazy patterns; he liked the ones that looked like planets and the ones that changed colors mid-burst.

After a good twenty minutes the show came to a rousing finale filling the sky with tons of shells, exploding in succession, illuminating everything in reds, whites, blues and every color in between. As they faded away, they left a resounding boom that rattled the entire neighborhood. "Yee- haw!" Jessie said as the silence began to come back, "The finale's always my favorite part."

"Somehow I figured that," was Buzz's reply.

Jessie sat up and glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, it's loud and flashy and crazy and exciting _and_ it's beautiful. It's a lot like you." he smiled and watched her expression soften considerably. "And that's why it's my favorite too."

Jessie grinned and threw her arms around the space ranger's neck. "You're such a cheese ball," she giggled, before pressing her lips to his.

They pulled apart and sat in silence for a while. Neither one spoke and neither one needed to.

"We, we should probably get back inside," Buzz said, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to go.

Jessie looked at him innocently and ran her hands across his arm. "Do we have to?"

He was about to tell her no; that they could stay up there forever if she wanted when they heard Woody's hushed whisper from the window below. "Buzz? Jessie? Are you guys up there? Bonnie'll be home soon."

The both sighed, knowing their rendezvous would have to be cut short this time. Buzz stood first and pulled Jessie to her feet before carefully leading her down the roof and back to the window sill. He helped her back inside before closing the window tight. When he turned around Jessie was still waiting for him. Her hands played subconsciously with a loose string on her chaps but her eyes were on him. "Thanks for a great time." She said, smiling. "Even if you can't take credit for all of it."

Buzz took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "It was my pleasure."

Her smile grew and she reached out her free hand, placed it on his cheek and pulled him in for a goodnight kiss.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Jessie broke away and sighed. "Woody, your timing's impeccable as always."

"Hey," he said, indignantly, "I can't help it if you two keep acting like crazy teenagers. The car just pulled up we need to get back to positions."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, I see how it is." She kissed Buzz again quickly and started to make her way back to the bed. Woody and Buzz stayed behind for a second.

"So," Woody said giving Buzz a knowing look and a friendly punch on the arm, "I take it that all went well."

"I heard that!" Jessie shouted over her shoulder.

Both toys cringed but quickly regained their composure as they walked across the desktop. "Better than I could have imagined," Buzz said with a grin and they hurried back to the bed ready for Bonnie to return.


	3. Zurg

_Title: Zurg  
Summary: Jessie and Buzz are captured by the evil emperor Zurg  
Characters/Pairings: Buzz, Jessie, Zurg  
Notes: I don'__t quite know what this is: I guess it's part of the AU Jessie/Buzz stuff I've been working on that's partially movie based, partially Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (the tv show) based. It's fairly short and it takes place in the middle of a failed rescue attempt. I kinda just wanted to try this out, see if I could do it so I could decide if I wanted to pursue it. Let me know whatcha think._

* * *

The hornet droids seized Jessie's arms pulling her back up off the ground. She struggled against them but froze when she saw Buzz a few feet away from her. The space ranger was wrapped in tight metal chains- a sign that Zurg wasn't taking any chances of him escaping. The evil emperor himself was standing before Buzz and finishing up what had surely been an epic villain speech. He turned when he saw the robots bring in Jessie.

"Ah, and there she is now," Zurg said, making his way over to the cowgirl. "We've been waiting for you, my dear. So nice of you to show up." Jessie glowered at him as he continued. "Honestly, I'm surprised you were so bold as to think you all could just waltz in here undetected. You're either very brave or very stupid."

"What did you do with our friends?" Jessie spat.

Zurg laughed. "The girl and the sheriff? I think you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you."

"Leave her alone, Zurg!" Buzz yelled, distracting the villain from Jessie. "It's me you want anyway. Let the others go."

"You always surprise me, Lightyear," Zurg said as he turned around and let out an almost wistful sigh. "By this point I'd figure you, of all people, would understand it's not that simple. Yes, I've captured you, but, like I said earlier, the easiest way to destroy you is by breaking your friends. They're obviously not much of a threat…"

Zurg kep talking, but Jessie wasn't listening to him anymore. She was still working on escaping. If one thing could be said for the fearsome Zurg, he apparently fell pray to the dangerous trap of monologuing fairly easily.  
With a swift tug, Jessie managed to wrench her left arm free of the robots hand and pulled away quickly. Using the other robot for support, she jumped up and kicked out at the droid sending it reeling backwards. The other made a grab for her free arm but instead received a swift punch to its metallic face.

Finally free and without thinking, Jessie charged at Zurg. She caught him around the waist, tackling the surprised emperor to the ground. Zurg tried to fight back but Jessie laid into him, punching and attacking every part of him she could hit. All Zurg could do was shout orders of "get her off me you fools" to the still incapacitated hornets. The robots eventually managed to pull themselves together and ripped the enraged cowgirl off of their master.

Jessie fell to the floor, her arms suspended by the Hornets. She looked up in anger only to find herself face to barrel with Zurg's ion blaster. The gun hummed softly, glowing as it built up power. Jessie braced herself, ready to accept the fate she had assured herself. Suddenly the gun was gone and Jessie opened her eyes. Zurg held on to the side of his helmet where she had managed to dent the purple metal with the force of her blow. His glowing smile had grown and worried Jessie more than the blaster to the face. "Seems I've underestimated you," he said, bending down and getting closer to her face. The rest of his words came out in a harsh whisper. "There's no reason I shouldn't just destroy you right now, but what fun would that be." Zurg straightened up and took a few steps away from her before addressing the hornets. "Take her to join her friends while I deal with Lightyear. If he doesn't cooperate, she'll be the first one on the torture rack."

As the droid began to drag the cowgirl away, she locked eyes with Buzz. The look of helplessness on his face broke her heart and she couldn't help but cry out his name as she fought futilely against her captors and was dragged out of the throne room.


	4. Musical pt 1

_AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the feedback on the last piece. I'm so excited you all liked it. Thanks to the positive reviews and what not, I'm gonna start working on that one as a separate piece. Look for it soon!_

_In other news, here's another chapter, I guess you'd call it. This time it songs drabbles (put music player on shuffle, write a fic in the time it takes for the song to play). Here's 4 of them for ya. Hope you enjoy (if you know me from ONTD_Pixar you may have seen 2 of these before… I cheated a little). _

_This'll probably be my last update for a bit here as I'm heading to San Diego Comic Con all week to get my nerd on. I should be back after that with something new. Til then, enjoy. (Also, remember if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. I'm always up for a challenge ^_^)_

* * *

Song: Sacrifice - Christophe Beck  
Character: Jessie/(Buzz)  
Note: Takes place in the garbage truck after the tv falls on Buzz.

This wasn't how it was suppose to happen  
Nothing that had happened recently had happen the way it was suppose to to tell the truth.

They were supposed to have found an oasis.  
Instead, they had found a prison and their own personal purgatory.  
And it was _all_ her fault.

Worst of all here he was lying before her, motionless.  
She couldn't lose him now. Not when they were getting this close. Not when she was finally sure that he loved her the way she loved him.  
It couldn't end like this, it simply couldn't.

Jessie allowed herself a rare moment of weakness and sobbed into his plastic chest, willing him to come back, praying for him to be okay, but most of all wishing they had never left Andy's in the first place.

* * *

Song: On My Way - Phil Collins  
Character: Andy  
Notes: Takes place as Andy drives away from Bonnie's house. First time I've ever written Andy.

As Andy drove away from the Anderson house the lump in his throat finally cleared up and he felt like he could breathe again. He wasn't entirely sure why giving up his toys had been so emotional but it was. _They're just toys after all_ he assured himself but he knew that wasn't true.

They were some of his best friends as weird as it would sound to anyone else. He had gone on amazing adventures from the desert to the stars and they had helped him every step of the way.

Now, though, it was time for college. It was time to grow up and use the lessons they had inadvertently taught him in patience, imagination and, most of all, play to make himself into something better.

Besides, it wasn't like there weren't breaks at school and Bonnie did live just around the corner. He was sure this wasn't goodbye, just the start of a new adventure, for all of them.

* * *

Song: Bowling for Soup- I Gotchoo  
Characters: Woody/Bo  
Notes: I guess this takes place between 2 & 3 before Bo leaves. It kinda killed me to write… esp the end :( (no, I will not get over Bo being gone thank you very much)

"Tell me you're not still beating yourself up about this," Bo said. Woody looked up from his place sitting on the end table. Bo Peep stood next to him, leaning hard on her blue crook and giving him _that_ look.

Woody sighed, "No."

Bo rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She delicately organized her skirt before giving him an even more pointed look. "You've always been a terrible liar, Woody."

Woody looked away from her toward the closed bedroom door. Refusing to be ignored, the shepardess scooched closer to him placing her hand on his. He still didn't look at her, but moved his arm to put it around her shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder and they sat in silence.

They may have been losing friends as of late, but at least Woody and Bo still had each other.

* * *

Song: If My Heart Was a House- Owl City  
Characters: Jessie/Buzz  
Note: Takes place at Bonnie's. I don't know when though, after 3 sometime. Also this song is my JessiexBuzz theme song, just so you know.

She pulled him closer, placing his hand on her hip and trying not to giggle as he gulped. It made things worse when she laughed at his timidness, made him even more insecure. She laced her fingers in his an they slowly started swaying to the low hum of the music. Eventually, they were waltzing across the desktop in perfect synchronization.

Jessie met his gaze and the intensity made her falter slightly. He caught her and they continued moving.

After a time, she dared to break the silence. "Who'd a thought the great galactic defender, Buzz Lightyear, was so light on his feet."

Buzz chuckled. "What can I say? A space ranger has to be prepared for anything, even the deadly art of dancing."

"Well, I'd say you're not too shabby," Jessie said.

Buzz smirked "Just next time," he said, before grabbing her hand, spinning her in a tight circle and bringing her back close to him, "Let me lead."


	5. Candy Hearts

_Author notes: Hey guys, back with more. Sorry for the delay but like I said, was super busy last week w/ Comic Con and honestly didn't have much time to post anything let alone write. I'll try to post a couple things this week to make up for it. Maybe post something longer as everything I've written lately's been really short.  
Also still open to suggestions if you got 'em._

* * *

Title: Candy Hearts  
Characters: Jessie/Buzz  
Notes: Okay, this site doesn't let you post links so I can't link back to the inspiration for this fic, but if you go to deviantart and look up "Jessie Buzz candy heart" it's the only piece that shows up and it's where this idea came from. This piece didn't come out at all like I intended but I'm happy with it anyway. I may end up doing a part two just to finish it up since I cut it off faster than I planned to. It's super fluffy be warned (also set in my slight AU where Bo's in Bonnie's room). ^_~

* * *

_Why don't you do something for him?  
_Bo's words echoed in Jessie's head and she quietly cursed the shepherdess. It wasn't as if her advice hadn't been sound. On the contrary, it had been _so_ good that it had been all Jessie had been dwelling on all day. Since the words had been uttered she had been racking her brain for ideas to no avail.

Her mindless wandering had led her to the kitchen and she thanked whatever deity oversaw toys that no one was home. One of the nicest things about Bonnie's house was that with her and her mother at the Daycare all day and her father at work, there was always a long span of time during the afternoon where the toys had free range of the house. The freedom was almost unheard of especially in the later years at Andy's when someone seemed to be home at every hour of the day. Jessie's mind wandered back to the question that had plagued her all morning and she subconsciously began playing with her braid.

She wasn't usually like this, she told herself as she climbed up onto the kitchen table.  
She was the rough and tumble cowgirl, one of the boys, more likely to fight you than give you a makeover. She didn't mind it a bit, to tell the truth; the personality type suited her.  
But something about him made her so goldarn _girly_. Whenever she saw him her heart began an annoyingly light pitter-pat in her chest. She'd smile, smile so much her cheeks hurt.  
Buzz had managed to surprise her _so_ many times since they had started dating that she almost felt she owed it to him to do something special in return. It wasn't an obligation though- she just wanted to show him she cared- she wanted to let him know that all the random flowers and impromptu dances and late nights star gazing weren't for nothing.

She sighed and lightly kicked at the small purple bowl in the middle of the table. The contents shifted and made a light clinking against the ceramic dish. Curiosity got the better of her and she peered into the bowl. Inside was a collection of small candy hearts with words written on them.

Jessie frowned at the candy. The last time she had seen them had been years ago back at Emily's. Jessie had been bored exploring the various things Emily had shoved under the bed over the years and came across a shoebox covered in pink and red construction paper. She opened up the lid and was greeted with a small forest's worth of paper cards. Some had animals, others had cartoon characters, and even more had simple hearts and flowers. On one side was a small box filled with candy hearts. There was a message written on the box- _To: Emily Love: Johnny. _Jessie had heard that name several times over the past year; the boy seemed to be all Emily talked about anymore.  
She knew it was a different situation, a different kind of relationship but the cowgirl couldn't help but be a little jealous of the boy she'd never met. While she was relegated under the bed, this boy could tell Emily exactly how he felt about her be it through actual words or stupid sayings on candy.

Jessie shook her head, clearing away the memory. She looked back at the dish and her eyes rested on the topmost heart. The candy was purple and simply said _be mine_. It took a second for Jessie to realize she was smiling. She carefully picked up the heart, weighing it in her hands and giving it a good once over. Her smile grew.

The cowgirl jumped down from the table and raced across the kitchen floor, the candy tucked safely under her arm. In the back of her head she knew it wasn't enough, but it conveyed everything she needed to tell him in the simplest form. Buzz was special, Buzz was different, Buzz was all she needed. Besides, if she dwelled on what to do anymore her brain was likely to implode and she wasn't sure Buzz would like her as much if she were brain dead. Jessie chuckled to herself and hurried into Bonnie's room intent on finding _her_ space ranger.


	6. Dollhouse

Title: _Dollhouse_  
Summary: (Original Prompt) Bonnie is given a large doll house. In her excitement, she accidentally leaves Buzz and Jessie alone in the doll house overnight.  
Bonus points if Woody surprises them in the morning.  
Characters/Pairings: Jessie/Buzz  
Notes: A prompt for the Livejournal Disney_kink meme. I love that I decided to fill a prompt for this and did the fluffiest one I could do. I guess I know what I'm good at. In all honesty, I'm super proud of how this one came out. I wasn't expecting it to be this long and random but I kinda love it. Hope you enjoy too ^_^

* * *

The second the lights clicked off in the bedroom, Jessie jumped out of toy mode. She tried to steady her breath as it came out ragged and terrified. It was dark in here- way too dark. The cowgirl would never _ever_ be able to handle the dark even when she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Her breathing slowed as she told herself over and over again this wasn't storage, that she'd be fine.

Why had Bonnie left her in here anyway? Earlier that day, Bonnie's mother had brought a new present into the bedroom. She had been digging through the attic and found a large dollhouse from her childhood. After making Bonnie promise to treat it well, she had bestowed the gift on the little girl much to her elation. Bonnie had immediately begun playing with the establishment but, in typical Bonnie fashion, it had been anything but an ordinary house. It was a restaurant then a secret hideout then a futuristic moon base and finally the most epic of epically haunted houses. Jessie had been fighting ghosts, if she had remembered correctly, and after scaring a large group of them off Bonnie had placed her in the upper most bedroom so that Trixie could capture the rest. Apparently, in the excitement between the end of playtime and preparation for bedtime, Bonnie had forgotten where she had put her toy. Bonnie's mom had tucked the girl in and pushed the dollhouse up against the back wall.

_That explains the darkness,_ Jessie mused, standing up from the floor. She was suddenly thankful for just how big the doll house was. Most of the cheapy Barbie sized houses were far too small for the cowgirl doll. She'd have to hunch over or take off her hat. By comparison, this house was enormous, almost as if it had been built with her proportions in mind. She looked around the dark bedroom, trying to let her eyes adjust. Only a small amount of light from Bonnie's nightlight managed to make it through the dollhouse window and cast a checkerboard pattern on the carpet.

Suddenly, Jessie saw something out of the corner of her eyes; a dull green glow. She thought she had imagined it, but when she moved her head to get a better look through the doorway a smile spread across her face. "Buzz?" she whispered.

The light source began to move and she heard the familiar sound of plastic joints. "Jessie? What are you doing in here?"

Jessie hurried for the door and nearly ran right into the Space Ranger. She couldn't help but grin harder when she saw him in all his glowing glory. "Bonnie must've left us both here," she said, giving him a quick hug, all her fears of the dark suddenly disappearing.

Buzz let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess so. Too excited chasing ghosts." They walked down the hall a bit until they reached a small plastic elevator in the middle of the house. "Should we go exploring?" Buzz asked, opening up the door for her.

Jessie nodded vigorously and stepped into the car. Buzz, began to close the door, but she moved to stop him. "There's room enough for two," she offered, with a slight eyebrow raise.

Buzz shifted for a moment as if he was about to decline the invitation, but stepped forward into the car to join her. The two toys barely fit in the elevator that probably wasn't meant for even one of them. Finally, Jessie grabbed Buzz's hands and placed them around her waist, pressing close to him. Buzz swallowed hard but the car started moving and he held on to her.

They reached the ground floor and somehow Jessie managed to open the door and pry herself out of the elevator. She grabbed Buzz's hand and practically dragged him through the house. They passed a big living room fully furnished with plastic and wooden furniture. Eventually, they ended up in the kitchen. It too was fully furnished and even came with its own play food and drink. Jessie opened the refrigerator door and stared intently at the sticker inside of it depicting various delicacies.

"Anything look appetizing?" Buzz asked, peering over her shoulder.

Jessie scrunched up her face. "Not unless you like paper and glue."

Buzz laughed. "Well if we're going to be playing house then we better find something better than that."

"Playing house," Jessie repeated, quietly as she stepped away from the fridge. There was something about her tone that made Buzz feel uncomfortable. "I don't know," she said, running her fingers across the top of the kitchen table. "I always heard you were a bigger fan of tea parties." Her green eyes darted up from the table to meet his. Her face was far too serious for what she was saying.

Buzz gulped and tried to speak but only a squeak came out. "I.." he started, trying to regain his composure. "What are you talking about?"

Jessie's face didn't change but the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. "From what I hear you make a mean Darjeeling."

"How- How do you know about…"

Jessie's pointed look stopped him mid-sentence. "I've lived with ya'll for almost 11 years. You think no one was going to tell me about the infamous Mrs. Nesbit." Buzz felt all the color drain from his face. "Come on, Buzz! You know Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were practically fighting each other over who got to tell me first- _especially_ since you told them _not_ to tell me."

Her thin red eyebrow had risen to a dangerous level and Buzz knew he was in trouble. "I just," he tried again, then mumbled, "I was in a dark place."

Buzz had expected her to continue berating him or to grow more angry that he hadn't told her himself, instead Jessie did the last thing he expected and burst into an almost hysterical giggle. She held on to her sides and laughed until she could barely breathe. The space ranger's confidence flew out the dollhouse window with every second that ticked by. "Are you through yet?" he finally asked her, his arms crossed over her chest.

Jessie held out her hand as an indication to give her a moment to compose herself and took a few calming breaths. Finally, she stood up right, cleared her throat and looked directly at Buzz. "Just tell me one thing," she said. "Did the apron really make you look fat?"

Buzz's jaw flapped open like a fish as Jessie broke into another bought of laughter. Buzz finally closed his mouth and simply watched her in astonishment. After another moment, she calmed herself again. "I'm sorry, I'm fine." She said, a grin still prominent on her face.

"Maybe we should just go back up to the bedrooms." Buzz suggested, turning away from her. Jessie's smile fell instantly. "I'm pretty sure you nearly woke up the whole room with that outburst."

Before Jessie could say anything, Buzz started to walk away. The cowgirl pursed her lips and slowly followed after him. They took the stairs this time instead of the elevator and made the ascent in silence.

When they reached the bedrooms, Buzz headed for the room he had been left in. Jessie hesitated at the door of her own room. She turned around to see Buzz had gone inside without even saying goodnight.

After a second of thinking, Jessie softly made her way over to the other room. From the doorway she could see Buzz sitting on the bed, his silhouette glowing on the bed and his head hung low. Jessie sighed, before knocking gently on the door and walking into the room. "Do ya mind if I sleep in here?" She said. "It's just too dark in that other room."

She made her way over to the bed and cautiously sat down next to him. Buzz's head was still hanging and he would not look at her. Jessie reached out and placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry," she said and she meant it more than anything. "I know I took it too far. I shouldn't have made fun of you."

Buzz sighed and squeezed her hand back. "It's not your fault. I should have told you about all of that a long time ago."

"So we're both dumb," she said hopefully and Buzz finally looked up and smiled at her.

"Something like that."

There was a long but not awkward pause.

"So…" Jessie said, kicking her feet against the bed innocently, "Kids are gone; we've got the house to ourselves. What do ya wanna do?"

Buzz smirked putting an arm around her waist and pulling her toward him. Jessie giggled and put her own arms around his neck as he kissed her. She broke away suddenly and placed a finger up to his lips to stop him. "Can I just ask you one more thing?"

Buzz knew it was a trap but he replied with a "Sure" anyway.

"Does this mean I'm Mr. Nesbit?" Her Cheshire smile was so large it seemed to engulf her whole face. Buzz glared, but deep down he knew he could never really stay mad at her.

"That's it!" he declared, flipped her over on to the bed and began tickling her into submission.

The next morning, after Bonnie had gone to Sunnyside, Woody began to wonder where Buzz and Jessie had gone off to. No one else had seen them since the previous playtime. He suddenly remembered the haunted house and hurried over to the dollhouse. He squeezed himself past the wall and into the open rooms and quickly made his way upstairs. When he got to the bedrooms he found one empty, not even having been slept in and in the other were his two best friends. They were lying on the bed together; arms wrapped tightly around one another as they slept soundly.

Woody crept closer to the bed and then in an obnoxiously loud voice said, "Aww, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Lightyear!"

Jessie and Buzz both started from their sleep and looked up at the cowboy in surprise. As Woody began to laugh, Buzz fell back on the bed and mumbled "That's Nesbit to you." Jessie, despite her half-awake state, heard his rebuttal and promptly burst into laughter leaving Woody looking confused and Buzz with a satisfied smile.


	7. Confessions

_Sorry this took so long guys. I had to laugh at the one reviewer who thought I wasn't updating cause I had a life… that's far far from it ^_~  
I wasn't really suffering writer's block per say. It was more like I had too many ideas and haven't been able to get anything out because of backlog. Hopefully this makes up for it a bit._

* * *

Title: _Confessions_  
Summary: Buzz and Jessie finally talk about their feelings for each other  
Characters/Pairings: Jessie/Buzz (natch)  
Notes: I've been wanting to do this story for a while (as it seems has everyone and their mother here on this site and beyond). Another excuse to write Jessie Buzz fluff, but that's what I do :P I challenged myself with this one a bit though and tried to do the whole thing from 3rd person Buzz's point of view. That space ranger's a hard one to pin down (he's so logical where as Jessie, who I usually write, is so passionate… the latter much easier for me to write) but I think I'm reasonably happy with it. Of course let me know what you think :)

* * *

As the early afternoon made its way across the carpet in the living room of the Anderson's house, a lone space toy made his way down the staircase. Buzz Lightyear wandered into the living room, checking the area for any sign of Jessie. It had been a good ten minutes since Woody had come to him inquiring about the cowgirl's whereabouts and he had been searching since then. The upper floor had been cleared and now the search had taken him downstairs. Bonnie and her family were out- as they usually were this time of day- so the toys had free reign of the house and it made it that much easier to explore.

It wasn't like Jessie to just disappear like this, especially without telling anyone where she was going. Buzz tried not to let it bother him too badly. Once he found her he was sure she'd have a good explanation for her departure.

His initial scan of the room showed no sign of the elusive cowgirl until he took a second look at the couch. Just over the top of the back he saw the smallest sliver of a familiar red hat sticking up over the navy blue material. Buzz hurried over to the side of the couch and stood just under the arm. He could see the very edge of her brown boots sticking off the side, only the letters "N" and "Y" showing on the right one. There she was. "Hey there, cowgirl," he said in a playful tone.

Jessie's face was suddenly looking down at him over he knees and a smile spread across her face. "Well howdy Space Ranger."

Buzz looked down at the ground and kicked absently at the carpet before looking back up at her. "Mind if I join you up there?"

She nodded and jerked her head back as an indication for him to make his way up. Buzz didn't need anything else, he quickly jogged around the couch, hopping up onto the coffee table and flipping over onto the cushions. He pulled himself up the arm and stood beside her taking note of the changed expression on her face that was calling him a showoff without any words.

Buzz gave her a half smile and sat down in the empty space beside her. "So, uh, are you- Are you all right?" Buzz stopped himself, smiling at the fact that he had barely tripped over his words. He was getting much better about that lately.

Jessie flashed him a large grin, "Course I am. Why'd ya ask?"

"You uh, well you disappeared and you usually only sit like _that_ when something's distressing you."

Looking down, as if she'd only just realized she was clutching her knees to her chest, Jessie quickly moved them and let them dangle off the arm of the couch. She let out a small laugh. "You noticed that, huh? I promise I was just sitting like that cause it was comfortable. If I was upset I'd be pulling my hair out of my head." She indicated by performing the particular action and messing with the end of her red yarn braid.

"I noticed that too," Buzz said quietly.

Before the silence between them could get too awkward, Jessie spoke, "Are _you_ doing okay?"

He looked at her sideways, "What do you mean?"

"It's just, we've all been through a lot recently, to say the least. Seems like everyone's been so worried about Woody and how he's doing- as well they should be- but the rest of us had to move on too." She wasn't looking at Buzz anymore. Her stare was a hundred miles away like it had been when he showed up. He watched her and listened intently as she spoke, knowing she hardly got into these kinds of deep conversations with anyone. "We _all_ lost Andy. Buzz, I saw your face when you thought he was throwing us away. Andy was your first kid; he was your _only_ kid. That's not an easy thing to deal with and you haven't said a thing."

Buzz straightened up, wanting to choose his words carefully. "It's been… difficult". At the same time, he wanted to tell her everything. Tell her about how bad it hurt to have not been chosen, how hard it had been to decide on Sunnyside, how much he missed Andy, even right now. He decided to settle somewhere in the middle "You're right, Andy's the only owner I've ever known. But when I said at Sunnyside that our mission with him was complete, I meant it. I can't help but to be logical about it, it's how I'm programmed. Andy didn't need us anymore and we had to accept that. It hurts but considering the alternatives," he shuddered recalling their trip to the dump, "I'm happy with how things turned out. Honestly, that was why I was worried about you too."

Jessie waved a hand at him dismissively, "Are you kidding me? I've been through this sort of thing three times now. I'm an old pro." Buzz shot her a serious look seeing through her fake tough exterior and she cracked almost instantly. She pulled one of her legs back up close to her, resting her hands on her knee. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hard, but like you said, considering the alternative…" He watched her shudder, obviously imagining the same thing he had. "Part of me, a small part of me, still loves Emily, probably always will. And Andy! I'll always be grateful to him for everything. Bonnie's already A-mazing! It's impossible not to be happy with her and I wouldn't trade her for the world. And this time is so different! I have a family here- one that cares about me and sticks together no matter what. I'm lucky! Most toys my age don't get a second chance, let alone a third! Plus I get to share it with all of you guys." She was beaming again and Buzz felt his stomach tighten. He never wanted her to lose that smile.

"Then why exactly are you out here… alone?"

Jessie's smile turned sheepish and she rubbed at the back of her neck as if she'd been caught. "Everyone's great and all- don't get me wrong- but with so many toys, I don't know. It's hard to find anywhere to be alone. I just needed some time away to hear myself think, ya know?"

Buzz felt stupid. He had gone to all the work of seeking her out when all she really wanted was to be alone. "And here I am interrupting that," he said, starting to stand up.

Suddenly Jessie's hands were on his arm hindering his retreat. "Don't be silly," she said. "I _like_ having you here."

Buzz looked down at her hands and he felt an all too familiar blush creep up his face. No, he wasn't going to let himself get flustered this time. They'd come so far. "I," he stuttered. Why was this always so hard? He was confident in everything else he did. Why did that just fly out the window when she was around? "Uh- that is."

Jessie let go of his arm and he had to stop himself from reaching back out to her. A small frown etched itself onto her face and her eyebrow rose. "Well that lasted longer than I thought it would."

"What?" he blinked.

With a sigh she replied, "You not stuttering while we talked. I wasn't keeping track, but I'm pretty sure that was a record."

"I, uh, I guess I do do that," he chuckled but noted that the seriousness didn't leave her face. He added quietly, "I didn't think you caught on to that."

Jessie threw her hands up at him, startling the Space Ranger. "Oh come on, Buzz! Give me a little credit. Heck, if you knew how many bets I won with Woody over it... not to mention the wing popping thing…" She was staring far away again, this time smiling at a memory he couldn't see. However, the day Woody had walked into Andy's room wearing one of Barbie's fairy princess outfits complete with tiara and wings refusing to talk about it while Jessie howled with laughter suddenly made a lot more sense to Buzz. Before he could dwell on it further Jessie was addressing at him, "Am I really that scary?"

"No, of course you're not," he said firmly, amazed his voice came out so sure. Maybe he could make it through this. "It's just- I guess it comes down to my internal programming. I may not be a real Space Ranger but I still have all that protocol up here." He tapped at his head and laughed nervously. "I guess it leaves no room for rom- for interpersonal relationships." She didn't look at him, considering his words or maybe not buying them. Buzz wasn't even sure he knew or believed what he was saying.

Jessie turned to him suddenly, her eyes searching for something in his features but only finding modest confusion. She pursed her lips, opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind, looking away. Letting out a sigh she eventually looked back at him but her expression had changed. There was concern where there had been hope only a moment ago. "Can I ask you another question?" she finally said. Buzz nodded. "I know you were kind of… out of it when we were- when we all were at Sunnyside, but how much of it do you really remember?"

"Not much," Buzz admitted with a sigh. It had been troubling him for a while now how little he remembered from such a large event in their lives. It wasn't his fault but it was still frustrating. "I remember everything up until going to talk to Lotso. I clearly remember them threatening to reprogram me and yelling for help and then I woke up in the garbage truck with all of you."

"Oh…" Jessie said, casting her eyes down at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap. Her voice was small as if all the hope had been deflated out of it.

Buzz didn't much care to see her like that, so he continued, "But there are other parts I can barely make out- like left over pieces of a dream or something." She looked back at him, green eyes big. _And beautiful_ the voice inside him said but he quickly silenced it. "I know I honestly thought I was back at Star Command and that you all were Zurg's minions. Deep down though, I was struggling, trying to stop myself from treating you all like that. And then there was that Spanish thing." He hung his head in shame and caught Jessie covering up her laughter out of the corner of his eye. "Again, I don't know exactly what I did but I remember thinking I was making a fool out of myself."

Jessie snickered making him feel even smaller. "You weren't a fool just… a little over the top."

"Or out of my mind." Buzz took a deep breath, still not ready to say what came next but knowing he had to, "But you know the one thing that I really remember from all of it?" she shook her head. "I remember you."

"Me?" she asked, taken aback.

Buzz nodded, "When I was struggling against myself, it was because you swore we were friends. When I was Spanish all I wanted to do was protect you…" He looked up at her and instantly looked away. If he fell into those emerald eyes again he would never get the words out. Even just the glimpse had made the lump rise in his throat again. He sighed heavily. "Craters," he swore, mostly to himself, "Maybe you should just switch me to Spanish mode. I seem to be able to actually get through a fell sentence that way."

"That's not the point at all Buzz," she said grabbing his hand. Buzz's head shot up and this time he was unable to escape her pleading eyes. "I don't know that Buzz. I mean he was fun and all and he's part of you, but you're my friend, you're the Buzz I know." She moved her free hand and placed it on his cheek. "You're the one I need to hear this from."

Buzz closed his eyes momentarily, reveling in the simple gesture and attempting to collect himself. Eyes open he reached for her hand and pulled it back down to the other so he could hold both her hands in his. With a gulp, he proceeded, unsure how he was speaking or where the words were coming from. "Jessie, I'm sorry," she started to protest but he gave her a look that begged her to let him finish and she stayed silent. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, really, but mostly, I'm sorry for all the time I've wasted. I've admired you since the day I met you and over the years I've seen what a self-assured, free-spirited, and remarkable toy you truly are. I love that about you. I love _you_, Jessie." Buzz almost gasped after the words left his mouth. Had he really said that? Jessie was looking down at their hands and she wasn't reacting. Why wasn't she reacting?

As Buzz started to panic, Jessie slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were still bright and they were sparkling, she was smiling a terribly shy smile. "Silly space toy," she said softly. Before Buzz could react she had practically leapt on him nearly knocking him off the couch. The attack was far from violent however as she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. Buzz blinked in surprise but soon succumbed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Jessie finally broke away, flushed and breathing heavier. "Why didn't you just say something sooner?" she laughed, lightly slapping his arm.

Buzz raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not the only one who didn't say anything. And you know I'd still feel a lot better right now if you said it back." The kiss had been more than enough of a positive response but he couldn't help but need to hear her say it too.

"I love you Buzz Lightyear," she said with a smirk as if she liked the way the words sounded. She kissed him again and then again and again adding "I love you I love you I _love_ you!" between each kiss.

Jessie's enthusiasm eventually ebbed and she shifted her position on the couch so she could lay her head on Buzz's chest. He rested one hand on her back and took her free hand in the other. The two toys sat in the comfortable silence of the living room, knowing that moments like this would be rare. Buzz didn't really care though. They could be in a room of one or one thousand toys and she would still only ever be the one that mattered.


	8. Monsoon

_I wasn't sure if I was going to post this as it requires some back story and a lot of explanation. But here you go, cause I love this piece and I wanna share it wherever I can :). So enjoy this randomness_

* * *

Title: _Monsoon  
_Characters: AU Jessie/Buzz  
Summary: A rain day at Buzz's bar in the town of Redemption  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe… anything risqué in here is mostly just implied :P Also there's some very mild swearing)  
Notes: This one requires a little explanation. For those who check out ONTD Pixar you kinda know what's going on. Basically lily-fox over at Deviantart drew this amazing piece of art w/ Woody as a badass sheriff (I'd like but ff sucks like that), this caused Bellomee13 to write a bunch of fic pieces inspired by it (and the bartender!buzz & showgirl!jessie from youkiyume on DA) (again I'd link to all of this but this site won't let me do it right). Then someone on the LJ Disney meme asked for a piece w/ said Jessie and Buzz and I decided to fill it. *whew* Not much more to know that that.

* * *

Buzz never had much cared for the rain. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate its life giving powers or its necessity, especially in the desert. It wasn't as if he didn't find its smell intoxicating whether it was coming or going. It wasn't as if it even visited Redemption often enough to really be worthy of a vendetta. Truth be told, Buzz didn't like the rain entirely because it was bad for business.

As he stood on the front porch of the bar staring at the howling mess of a monsoon he tried not to grumble too loudly. Not that anyone was around to hear him- business had been slow all week and the hotel had been completely vacant. The rumblings around town about El Chuleta's return were keeping even the bravest souls home at night. Buzz stared down the street hoping for the sight of a weary straggler- some unfortunate soul just pulling into town and desperate for a place to say. Unfortunately, the storm had started so early and hadn't let up or shown any signs of doing so before nightfall and it seemed everyone had already found proper shelter. The saloon sat empty, eerily silent aside from the patter of the rain on rooftop and the occasional clap of thunder.

The loud bang of the backdoor hitting the wall instantly roused Buzz from his thoughts. Confused by the sound, he hurried back inside and quickly spotted the source of the disturbance- a small feminine figure shouting some very unlady like things at the now closed door. She kicked hard at the wood and Buzz thought to interfere before things got out of hand.

"What's going on, Jessie?" he asked not daring to step too close to her lest her rage befall him.  
The girl turned around lowering the soaked piece of cloth that had once been an overcoat but had taken on umbrella duties in the downpour. Buzz let out a snicker at the sight of her. The "Wild Irish Rose" was on her way to doing a fabulous impersonation of a drown rat. Her hair, her skin, her dress, her boots were all dripping wet. "I went out to the barn to check on everyone," she said, dropping the coat on the floor wringing out her braided hair, "And when I tried to get back in _your_ door betrayed me! I thought you were supposed to fix this damn thing." She turned her glare back to the door and gave it another halfhearted kick.

"Sorry," Buzz said and he genuinely was. He moved and grabbed the coat off the ground, draping it over a chair at the closest table. "I'll go get you some towels."

Buzz was off before Jessie could say thank you, not that she was sure she would. He had been so hell bent on stopping the rain with the power of will that she had decided to check on the strays in the barn without him. If she had been more patient, she thought, unbraiding her crimson hair and walking over behind the bar, she wouldn't have been stuck out in the rain and she wouldn't be soaked right now. Jessie frowned and began futilely trying to tame the frizz that was setting in upon her damp and newly loose hair. She turned when she heard Buzz clear his throat and effortlessly caught the clean towel he tossed her way. Haphazardly, running it across her hair and subsequently making it curl up even worse, she gently began patting the rest of the water off her skin and clothes. "So, still no one around I see," she said.

"No," Buzz sighed, picking up the chair next to him and placing it upside down on the table. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. No sense in staying open if we've got no customers."

Jessie, who had finished drying off, stared at him in shock. She began reaching for the bowie knife at her thigh, "Alright who are you and what have you down with Bartholomew Ranger?"

Buzz shot her a look that told her to can the sass. "It's not like it's the decision I wanted to make."

"That's my point" Jessie said, having forsaken her precious knife for two glasses from under the bar. She quickly filled them both with a fine Kentucky red-eye while she talked, "You never close early come hell or high water. I was half expecting you to stay open extra late to make up for this."

Taking the offered glass from her hand, Buzz sighed again deciding to change the subject. "Is Bo upstairs?"

Jessie shook her head. "She never came back last night. Said she was going to 'check up' on Woody and I guess the rain stopped her from getting back."

"And by check up you mean…"

"I mean whatever you think I mean. Can't say I have any clue what those two are up to." She said, smiling a little too wickedly over the rim of her glass.

Buzz cleared his throat nervously and set his glass back down on the bar top. Instead of transitioning out of the conversation, he simply went back to prepping the bar for closing. Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes, finishing off her drink and watching the bartender close up shop. "You must really have some great plans for tonight, if you're in such a hurry to close," she said in a playful tone looking down at her fingernails.

Shaking his head, Buzz walked back over towards her, "Figured I'd just clean up around here a bit. Christ knows the place could use it. How about you?"

"I don't know," Jessie drawled, running her fingers across the counter top. She placed her palms on the bar leaning over closer to Buzz. With half-lidded eyes she added, "I at least need to get out of these wet clothes."

"You probably should. Don't want to catch cold," he said absentmindedly, his eyes wandering down to her hands on the bar top. Jessie's look quickly morphed into a glare when she realized he was more worried about water stains than the more prominent assets she had put on display for him.

She threw up her hands in exasperation, making the barman's eyes go wide with confusion, "Good Lord Buzz, you're impossible!" She ranted as she headed out from behind the bar.

"Wha.." Buzz stuttered. "What're you talking about?"

Jessie did the most graceful 180 Buzz had ever seen, spinning on her toes and marching right back over to him. Her green eyes were blazing with the same intensity as the red hair that fell around her face. She pushed up so close to him that his back hit the bar. "How would you like me to spell it out?" she asked, her voice terrifyingly sweet. Her eyes left his and Buzz let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

She poked and the lower most button on his waistcoat causing him to tense considerably. "You closed the bar early for the first time in lord knows how long." She walked her fingers up his abdomen until she reached the next button and jabbed at it for emphasis as well. "Bo's gone, Woody's gone and there are no drunkards around." On to the next button bullet point- jab. "At this rate the rain won't let up until we finally get that arc built." Her fingers reached the last button on his dress shirt and pushed at it much more gently than the rest. "Neither of us have plans for the rest of the evening."

She snaked her arms around his neck her body now flush up against him. Her dress was still damp from earlier as was her pale glistening skin. "So," she said looking at him again with those insatiable emerald eyes. Pulling him closer, she kissed him just enough to make him dizzy before breaking away. "Any ideas what you want to _do_ tonight?"

Buzz was sure with how close she was pressed to him that she already knew he had taken the hint. "I think I have a couple ideas," he said with a smirk. The facial expression succeeded in catching Jessie off guard, as it usually did, and he grabbed her around the waist, spun her around and lifted her up on to the bar top. She let out a melody of giggles far too innocent for what Buzz had in mind.


	9. Right Round

Title: _Right Round  
_Summary: The prompt was for an AU Toy story fic with the characters as humans, what came of it was Jessie working at a record store  
Characters: Mostly Jessie a little Buzz  
Notes: This one's for Rosie White (*cough*goreadherstory*cough*) as it was her suggestion and I apologize again for taking so blinking long with it! Actually, this was my second attempt at the prompt and I like it a bit better (especially cause I got a little crazy with it and developed everything much further than it needed to be even though it's not in this short piece *facepalm*). I cut it short, but to be honest, if I ever have the patience for it, I very well might extend it (not here in a separate piece). No promises thought (*ignores those that point out that she's still not working on that Star Command AU* ^_~).

* * *

Letting only a small sigh escape her lips, Jessie Pride resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. Instead, she forced herself to smile and kept her attention on the computer screen in front of her as she typed in the same two words for the third time. The man in front of her- a small nebbish looking fellow with larger horn rimmed glasses, a receding hairline and terrible posture- fidgeted where he stood flicking his gaze from Jessie to the back of the monitor and then to her again. She wondered what made him quite so twitchy and simultaneously didn't care. He drummed his skinny fingers annoyingly against the counter top as if the motion would make time or the search go faster.

Jessie was far too tired for this, especially so late into her shift. It wasn't like she had been blessed with much in the way of patience to begin with, but with the idea of only 20 minutes between her and sweet freedom it was a miracle she hadn't told the man exactly where to shove his request. The red-head waited as the archaic machine processed her request, as if it too couldn't believe that it was checking for the unfindable again. It came back with the same "0 search results found matching criteria" message that it had already shown her two other times. She firmly grabbed the sides of the monitor turning the screen to face the man in order to quell any thoughts that she might be lying. "I'm sorry sir, there's still no record in this store of a band called Luxo's Dream."

The man stared at the screen, blinking his owl-ish eyes repeatedly at it. Jessie tried not to glare at him too hard while he paid no mind to her, afraid that her face might freeze that way and she'd have to fully explain her distain when he looked back up. "If you don't mind," he said, finally as he eyed her wearily. "I think I'll go check for myself."

"Knock yourself out," Jessie said, turning the monitor back toward her and slumping down in her chair, but he was already out of earshot, hell bent on finding a cd that didn't exist.

She was glad for his hasty retreat. Jessie had always considered herself top notch when it came to customer service, but when someone acted the way the last man had it was hard for her to stop herself from calling them stupid to her face. Ultimately something like that didn't matter in the long run, but Anderson's was a record store that survived on word of mouth. It was likely that the man who was now nose deep in the oldies section didn't have many friends, Jessie thought ruefully, but it still wasn't in her to ruin her reputation or that of the store.

It wasn't just customer that was irking her so bad, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what that matter was. Maybe it was having to be up for internship orientation at five am that morning, maybe it was the day of classes that had followed said activity, maybe it was that Mr. "Oldies Search" had been one of four people in the store during her five hour shift, maybe it was that said shift had felt more like five days, maybe it was missing her third and arguably most essential cup of coffee for that morning. Or maybe just maybe it was the impending dinner tonight. When Woody had called the day before he had sounded so strange that Jessie couldn't help but worry what her brother was up to. He hadn't explained much just said he and Bo hadn't seen her in far too long and he wanted to catch up. It was just _how_ he said it that had her confused.

Jessie was so preoccupied with her musing that she didn't notice the new person who had stepped up to her counter. He cleared his throat and jarred her from her thoughts "Excuse me miss," he said in an overly serious tone, "You wouldn't happen to know when my girlfriend's shift ends would you?"

A grin quickly overtook Jessie's entire face as she looked up at the broad-shouldered, blonde haired, blue eyed man standing in front of her. He looked rather dashing she thought in a mint green button up shirt and black slacks. Jessie practically dove over the counter, grabbing him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Buzz."

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" he asked in confusion looking at his watch. "We're supposed to meet Woody and Bo at eight right?"

Buzz Lightyear was always terribly efficient about time and it was one of the many things Jessie loved about him. She had last count of how many times his punctuality had saved her from being late be it to class, work, or social gathering. Letting go of Buzz and glancing at the clock, she bit her lip. "Go browse around, I'll be right back." Jessie gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried back to the backroom to find her boss.

If she asked in just the right way Dolly might be willing to let her leave early even though the next shift hadn't arrived yet. Changing in the bathroom the cramped bathroom was sure to be a challenge all on its own. Trivial thoughts like that kept her from going back to dwelling on the night ahead. Whatever Woody had in store, Jessie knew having Buzz by her side would make it all that much easier.


	10. Girl Talk

_Author Note: Holy cow guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to put up a new piece. I don't even have a good excuse. I mean I'm still all Toy Story obsessed and it's not like I have much of a life. I guess I just didn't have any really great strong ideas to play with and the few I did have weren't coming out right. Anyway, here's a new one enjoy (and I should have a whole new story started sometime this week so look out for that ^_^)_

* * *

Title: _Girl Talk_  
Characters: Mostly Bo & Jessie (some Buzz and Woody)  
Summary: Jessie and Bo get a chance to catch up and Woody's an idiot :P  
Notes: I'm not sure entirely where this came from. I kind of saw it as an epilogue for my other story "Never Get Over Losing You" but I like that piece as it stands and I didn't want to add anything to it so I thought I'd post this w/ the one shots. Be aware that if you haven't read said other story you should (and not just as a shameless plug) but b/c it really is a precursor to this. Basically I see Jessie and Bo as epic best friends (like Woody & Buzz) and for some reason I dove into my made up back story for Bo while she was gone and there's some Woody being a jerk and some fluff and idk.

* * *

"Ow! Be careful back there," Jessie hollered as her hair was yanked just wrong.

"Well if you hadn't gotten it so tangled I wouldn't have to pull hard," Bo said, trying her best to get a small plastic Barbie comb through Jessie's locks. It was proving more difficult than first though. The comb was intended for much thinner stringier hair and kept getting caught in the yarn. "And since when are _you _tender-headed?"

Jessie glowered though Bo couldn't see her face. "Since _you_ decided to rip my hair out of my head." She tried to turn to face the shepherdess but her head was immediately pushed back so she faced forward. "Plus, it's not my fault Bonnie decided to let it down and then have me fight bandits."

Bo laughed softly and gave the brush one more try before giving up. She opted instead to use her fingers, separating the knotted up strands manually. Jessie leaned back a bit wrapping her arms around her knees and admiring Bo's tenacity. For a doll with only one in tact hand she was doing a much better job than Jessie could have done herself. It had been a very long time since Bo and Jessie had been able to hang out like this. Being the only two "girl" toys in Andy's room they had become fast friends upon the cowgirl's arrival and had been known to create plenty of harmless mischief for the other toys. "I missed doing this," Bo said, as if she had read her mind.

Jessie nodded as best she could, "Me too. Were there many other toys in your last home?"

"Not really," Bo said, quickly putting Jessie's fears of bringing up the other houses at rest, "The first one was a nursery so there were some baby toys, mostly plush and not much for conversation. The other girl was a bit older but she wasn't quite to the right age for anything more complicated than a See 'N Say."

"That sounds pretty lonely," Jessie said, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. She heard Bo let out a small sigh.

"It was, honestly, but it wasn't terrible. It was quiet and nice. The first mother talked to me all the time before the baby was born about all the plans for her new little girl. When they came home from the hospital with a baby boy instead though, I didn't quite fit the décor anymore. Luckily, she had another friend with a young daughter so that's where I went next. I barely had time to miss the first place."

"And the second girl-"

"Amy"

"Right, Amy, she's the one who- who dropped you?"

"Unfortunately yes," Bo said pulling her hands away from Jessie's hair. Jessie turned her head and saw the doll staring across the bedroom lost in her own thoughts. "She was so upset when it happened. Her mother tried her hardest to fix me but my hand was unsalvageable. I got to stick around a while longer but come the garage sale I was out on the table."

Jessie frowned. She wanted to apologize to Bo for everything she had had to go through but thought it silly. Instead she pulled her friend into a hug and with a smile said, "Well at least you're back here with us where you belong."

When Jessie pulled away she found Bo smiling as well. "And I couldn't be happier for that."

All of a sudden the girls heard someone clear their throat. They peered down over the edge of the bed to see Woody staring up at them expectantly.

"What're you guys doing up there?" He asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he tapped his foot lightly.

Bo looked at Jessie and smiled before looking back down at the cowboy, "Just girl talk."

"Well that can't be right," he said, dropping his hands.

"Why not?"

A wicked smile crossed Woody's face. "It makes sense for you Bo, but Jessie…" he trailed off.

Jessie glared down at him. "You sayin' I'm not girl enough?"

"If the boot fits," Woody said. The fire that suddenly filled Jessie's eyes turned his satisfied smile into a look of pure dread. Before he knew it he was running for his life. Jessie jumped down off the bed, leaving her hat with Bo, and racing after the cowboy. Her red hair, still free of its braid, trailed behind her as she took off around the corner. She leapt into the air with a primal yell tackling Woody and wrestling him to the ground. Woody yelped out in surprise and Jessie grabbed his arm pinning it behind his back.

"Take it back!" she cried, sure she looked fairly insane at the moment.

Woody grunted and tried to squirm away. "No," he managed to squeak out.

"**TAKE IT BACK**!" Jessie screamed pulling harder on his arm and digging her knee into his back.

"Okay, **OKAY**!" Woody yelled. "You're a girl!"

"That's what I though." Jessie said releasing his arm and getting back up to her feet. She looked around to see a few of the other toys watching the fight with wide eyes. Dolly and Mrs. Potato Head looked worried while Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Buttercup were taking bets on who would win. Jessie gave them all a curt nod and then strode off to the other side of the room where she hurried back up onto the bed.

She found a pointed look waiting for her when she arrived and shrunk under Bo's stare. "How badly did you just hurt him? Do I need to go get the sewing kit again?"

Jessie waved her hand nonchalantly, "Nah, he's a tough guy, he can handle it."

"I should go check on him," Bo said worriedly and made her way down off the bed toward her injured beau.

Jessie chuckled lightly, running a hand through her once again knotted hair and letting her feet kick off the side of the bed. It was getting to be more and more like old times everyday and she loved every second of it.

"So…" a voice from behind her said, "What'd he do this time?"

Turning around, Jessie looked up to see Buzz standing behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest and an amused look was on his face.

Jessie bit her lip and wrung her hands as the space toy sat down beside her, "He- well he said I wasn't girly enough to be part of girl talk with Bo and so I- I might have beat him up until he took it back." She finished with an innocent smile that wouldn't fool anyone.

Buzz smirked and put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl."


	11. Mostly Armless

_AN: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated all. I wanted to do something last week for the TS3 dvd release but then I got sick and bah. Anyway, here's a new one-shot. More in the work soon-ish (as always, suggestions are welcome). Also working on another story that I really should think about updating_

* * *

Title: _Mostly Armless_  
Characters: Jessie & Buzz  
Summary: Something happens to Buzz during playtime and Jessie tries to figure out what  
Notes: Another idea that I can't really tell you the origin of. A bit of it was an RP then it just kinda sprang to life. It ended up being longer than I intended and it took longer than I expected. Just more playing around with the toys (mostly Jessie as per usual :P) Early apology for the pun of a title

* * *

The playroom was in a state of panic; that was the only way to describe it. The second the door had shut and the toys had sprung to life they began running around asking questions and worrying. Woody tried to gather everyone up, hoping to make sense of the ordeal. All anyone knew was that playtime had been going as expected- aliens, giant mutated muffins, ancient prophecies, a normal Tuesday- when suddenly Bonnie took off out of the room crying out for her mom. She hadn't gotten hurt or anything dire like that, but she had run off with Buzz in her hands.

"Hey, Jess…" Woody tried for the third time, needing help and attempting to get the cowgirl's attention. Though she was doing a remarkable job of hiding it, no toy was more worried at the moment than Jessie. She stood near the door and finally perked up at Woody's call hurrying over to the others. "You were closest," Woody continued, "Did you see what happened?"

Jessie shook her head, "No, it's like you said, one minute we were all playing and the next something happened and Bonnie bolted."

"Ohh" Rex moaned, nervously, "I bet something awful happened."

Jessie shot him a glare that could freeze a snowman and the dinosaur quieted immediately though he continued rubbing his tiny hands together.

"Probably wasn't anything big," Hamm scoffed, "Buzzy boy probably busted a light bulb or something."

"Or maybe she hit that Spanish mode of his," Mr. Potato Head chuckled to the pig but they too both shrunk when Jessie turned her glare on them.

"I'm sure it's nothing guys," Woody, always the voice of reason, said, "Bonnie was probably overreacting and she and Buzz'll be back here in no time."

As if someone had thought to make the Sheriff's words true, Bonnie's voice could be heard coming up the stairs and toward the bedroom door. The toys quickly scrambled, running back to whatever place they had been when Bonnie left. They had been mixed up so haphazardly because of the game that she wouldn't even notice that Buttercup and Pricklepants had switched places. The door opened and Bonnie trudged through the room.

"It'll be alright hunny, you'll see." Her mom said from the door way. "Just leave Buzz over there were he can't get hurt again and we'll get him fixed up later."

As her boots stomped across the floor Bonnie mumbled "But how's he suppose to save the universe now."

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing," Bonnie sighed defeatedly. She walked over to the closet and set Buzz on the highest shelf she could reach.

"See, he's fine. Now, let's go. We have to meet your aunt for lunch in twenty minutes." Bonnie sighed again beginning to make her way out of the room but hurried back over to the closet and kissed Buzz on the head whispering "I'm sorry" before running out after her mom.

The toys stayed frozen a little longer than normal after they left. It was partially to make sure the coast was clear partially because no one knew what to do. Woody moved first, peering down at the others from his spot on the bed and motioning them toward the center of the room. Quietly, the toys all followed the cowboy's lead and made a small circle, all of their eyes fixed on the closet doors. They weren't completely shut but there was no sign of Buzz yet.

Woody shared a glance with Dolly and the small rag doll started addressing the gathered toys. The cowboy tried to hide his worry as he stepped over toward Jessie who was a little ways from the group, subconsciously messing with her braid and staring at the doors. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she nearly jumped in surprise. "I think you should go check on him," he told her quietly.

Jessie pursed her lips. "Are you sure it shouldn't be you?" Woody looked at her pointedly and she fixed her gaze back on the doors. "Can you handle them?"

"I wouldn't be much of a sheriff if I couldn't calm down the citizens would I?" Woody smiled.

Jessie smiled as well and took a deep breath. As she approached the darkened closet her smile faded. She was worried enough about not knowing what had happened, but the fact that Buzz hadn't come out yet worried her even more. Her mind had been working overtime and her imagination over actively since the incident. On the plus side, she was prepared for almost everything from dead batteries to broken wings to the space ranger's entire head having popped off. Jessie shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. She took another deep breath as she stepped through the open doors.

"Buzz?" she asked the darkness quietly, happy her voice didn't shake. There was no answer. "Buzz are you in here?" she tried again straining her neck to look up at the shelf Bonnie had placed the toy on. Nothing moved, but she could make out the soft glow of the ranger's suit set back closer to the wall. Jessie frowned at the silence. "I'm coming up there," she warned and when there was again no answer she began making the perilous journey.

The path to the high shelf was usually a tricky one but it was even more so when Jessie's mind started racing with nightmare scenarios again. Maybe Hamm was right, maybe Buzz had switched modes again. The last time he went Spanish though he had been far from silent. He had been flamboyant and just a little bit nuts. Jessie was sure if "El Buzzo" was around he definitely wouldn't be hiding from her or the others. A sudden thought hit her and she nearly lost her precarious footing on the edge of the hanger she was perched on. She quickly recovered but couldn't stop her brain from continuing. What if he had been reset to Space Ranger mode, the one who thought he was the real Buzz Lightyear? Jessie tried to push aside the memories of Sunnyside that infiltrated her consciousness. She refused to let that fear stop her. With new resolve she hurried on to her destination. Whatever was wrong with Buzz she needed to know.

When she reached the shelf, she carefully pulled herself up and onto her feet. Readjusting her hat on her head, she scanned the area. There, in the far corner against the wall, was Buzz. He was motionless as if he still wasn't aware she was there. His suit still glowed brightly and from what she could assess he was in one piece. Jessie took a few steps toward him and tried to get his attention again, "Buzz?"

He still didn't move and she began to wonder if maybe he was still in toy mode. This theory deteriorated though as she examined his face. There was no sign of a toy grin or vacant gaze, just a deep frown and down cast eyes.

"Buzz you're starting to scare me. What the heck's going on?" As her boot fell again she noticed the space ranger wince ever so slightly. Jessie froze. Did he really not want to talk to her that badly?

Buzz didn't look up but when he finally spoke his voice was distance and sad, "I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now."

The words hurt almost more than him physically shrinking away. Jessie knew she had a short temper and she was pretty sure up until this point she had been very patient, but she wasn't about to let him push her away like this. "You're obviously not fine Buzz or else you wouldn't be hiding. Look I don't know what happened down there, but I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

There was a heavy silence as Buzz continued to avoid her gaze. Jessie was doing a fairly good job of glaring a hole through his plastic head. Finally he looked up at her with those melancholy blue eyes. Jessie flinched slightly, overcome with an urge to hug him, to hold on and never let go, but that obviously wasn't what he wanted. "Fine," she said, her words coming out with more ice than she had intended. "I'll leave you alone. But if you do end up wanting to talk, we'll all be down there and we're all worried."

With the last bit of guilt trip Jessie started to make her way back across the shelf away from Buzz. She was so upset she wanted to hit something or spit nails, but she tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check. It seemed like every time she though she and Buzz were getting closer they took another step back. He had been so good about being open with her lately that this sudden system shut down hurt that much worse.

"Jessie, wait," his voice was so faint she almost wasn't sure he had wanted her to hear it. The cowgirl turned on her heels and looked back at him. In those short moments his dark eyes had somehow managed to look more upset and mad as she was she couldn't hold on to her anger. "I.. I'm sorry."

Jessie slowly made her way back over to the space toy and crouched down next to him. She gingerly placed her hand underneath his chin and tilted his face up so his gaze met hers. "What happened?"

"It was, it was my arm," he admitted turning toward her enough that she could see his left side for the first time. There were arm should have been was nothing, just a big vacant hole. Jessie blinked at the sight as he continued. "It's an old injury. I guess the joint just wasn't strong enough."

Jessie knew about the old injury, part of the crazy story of Sid's house and the one called Mrs. Nesbit but didn't realize that it still affected the space ranger. "Is that it?" She said plainly and he looked up at her again with wider blue eyes. "I thought this was something life shattering."

Buzz continued to look at her in confusion, "I… it is! My arm is gone Jessie."

"And if you give mom two seconds when she gets back and she'll have it popped back in."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. Buzz, we're toys, we break sometimes, it happens."

"Says the girl who's never even popped a stitch."

"Well, what can I say," she smiled, "they just don't make toys like they use to." Buzz still wasn't seeing any humor in the situation and Jessie sighed. "Look, I may have been lucky to go this long without anything happening but it's inevitable one of these days. Heck, Woody's from the same decade as me and you remember his arm falling off too. He pitched a fit and where did it get him?"

Buzz looked away from her, "You're right, it's just…" he trailed off for a second collecting his thoughts, "I mean, you heard Bonnie. How am I supposed to defend the galaxy like this?"

"I'm sure Star Command has a great disabilities package. You'd probably be set for life." He finally smiled and Jessie couldn't help but grin back. She was happy to make him feel better but deep down she still wanted to kick her for trying to push her away in the first place. "Kidding aside, you know Bonnie's crazy about you and she'd play with you even if you had no limbs at all. She's wants you to get back to saving the day asap and she's worried about you just like all those toys down there are. Just like _I_ am."

"I'm sorry I worried you all," Buzz sighed but looked far less upset that he had earlier, "I should have just let you know what happened and dealt with it instead of hiding and sulking. You're right."

Jessie's eyebrow rose playfully, "You should know by now that I always am. Come' ere" As he rolled his eyes at her, Jessie took hold of his good arm and pulled it over her head firmly placing his hand on her waist. She settled back into his embrace and smiled contently, "See, you can still do important things with one arm."

Buzz smiled as well and kissed the top of her head lightly. Their quiet moment was interrupted suddenly by the sound of Woody's voice down below. "Hey Jess! Are you up there? I can't hold them off much longer. Is Buzz okay?"

Jessie immediately jumped from Buzz's hold and scurried over to the edge of the shelf, peering over the edge and at the sheriff. "He's fine," she called back. "His arm fell off though."

When she looked back at Buzz, his mouth stood agape as if she had just shared his deepest secret with the world. Before she could say anything Woody spoke again, "Is that it? So everyone will stop freaking out"

"Is that the best idea?" Jessie asked.

"Why not?"

"Cause if we explain it then you'll have to explain to Bonnie's toys the story of how his arm got loose in the first place. Do you really want to tell them about trying to push Buzz out the window?"

It was Woody's turn to look like a fish gasping for air. "I…" he squeaked out. "I didn't push him!"

"Didn't push who?" Buttercup's voice came from outside the closet.

Woody quickly launched into damage control when he heard Hamm and Potato Head start telling the story of Buzz's arrival in Andy's room. He raced out of the closet leaving Jessie and Buzz alone again.

When Jessie turned back to Buzz he was smirking instead of glaring at her like she feared he would. The cowgirl got onto her feet and walked back to the space man again. "We should probably get down there so everyone calms down," she said offering him a hand.

"I'll probably need help to get down," Buzz admitted, as he took her hand and got to his feet, "

"I won't let you fall," She said, kissing his cheek lightly and making her way to the edge of the shelf, "Though I've heard you've been known to fall with style."


	12. Home Ec 101

**Title**: _Home Ec 101_  
**Characters**: Jessie/Buzz (with meddling Potatoes and adorable peas)  
**Summary**: In a misguided attempt to make Buzz and Jessie a better couple, the Potato Heads (lead mostly by Mrs.), decide that Buzz and Jessie should try their hand at being parents for a short period of time. They persuade/force Buzz and Jessie kinda-adopt all of the Peas in a Pod as their children for a short time.  
**Notes**: Another prompt fill from the Disney comm. I don't know that this came out the way I intended but I still like it a lot. I played around using perspectives so it's a little disjointed but I think it works. First time I've ever written Mrs. Potato Head (she's fun but kinda hard) or the Peas in a Pod so there's that.

* * *

The idea had seemingly come out of no where. Mrs. Potato Head, with the Mr. in toe, had practically run up to Jessie and Buzz as they were in the middle of a fierce game of checkers and laid it all out. Her new crusade in life seemed to be to make the space ranger and the cowgirl a better couple; she hoped to accomplish this by making the two the de-facto parents of the peas in a pod, Peaty, Peatrice and Peanelope, for the rest of the week. Buzz had blinked at her and stuttered and turned a curious shade of red.

"Why would we want to do all that?" Jessie had asked picking up Peaty and carefully balancing him on top of her hat. The pea giggled as he rolled back and forth and the cowgirl shifted her weight to keep him from falling.

Mrs. Potato Head hurried over to the doll and tried pointlessly to rescue the toy. Her short arms merely flailed at Jessie making it harder for her to keep her balance. Jessie finally righted herself taking the plush pea from her head and handing it to Mrs. Potato Head. The elder spud cooed and cuddled the poor thing as it crinkled up its face and tried to get away from her embrace. She set him down and shooed him toward his siblings- who were being watch by Mr. Potato Head who was trying to stay away from his wife's mischief- before grabbing Jessie by the arm and pulling her a short distance away.

"Because dear," she said, "It's obvious that you don't know the first thing about how much work it takes to take care of children. With you two finally together, it's a skill set you're going to need to know."

"I don't think that's a fair assessment," Buzz said, joining them and finally finding his voice. He immediately shrunk under the glare Mrs. Potato Head shot him, but continued "That is to say, Jessie's proven herself to be an excellent caregiver. Just look at her with Bullseye."

"And what about you Mr. Space Ranger?" Mrs. Potato Head said turning on Buzz. "Don't think you get out of this. As a couple, you both need to be equal partners and you're both responsible." She pushed her finger hard against his chest and turned back to Jessie. "You both need a lot of help, really. A horse is not the same thing as a child. They're very different! Believe me, I've raised all three of my adorable alien babies and they went on to save our lives! After day care Bonnie's leaving for the weekend so we'll start tomorrow." She took off before Jessie or Buzz could retort and left them staring after her.

* * *

The first few hours went by insanely smoothly, if Jessie did say so herself. Bonnie had left for Sunnyside and would be there all day. She was coming home at 4 to finish packing her suitcase for the weekend at grandmas. As usual the toys took to preoccupying themselves while their owner was gone. Jessie and Buzz spent their time playing with their "adoptive" pea children and keeping a watchful eye on them when they took part in games with the other toys. Mrs. Potato Head even complimented them a few times as if she suddenly thought her genius plan was completely unnecessary.

That was until exactly 15 minutes before Bonnie came home. Jessie suddenly realized that the peas pod was missing. She began scouring the room turning over everything looking for the plush case. Mrs. Potato Head caught sight up what she was doing and began following her around telling her where to look. Jessie was about ready to tear her yarn hair out of her head.

"Bonnie's definitely going to notice if they're not all together," the potato babbled. "You should have taken more care to make sure they were in one piece instead of playing all day."

"What are you my mother?" Jessie finally shouted and immediately placed her hands over her mouth once the words were out. It seemed so silly to even say yet the overbearing nature of spud was too much. "I mean," Jessie tried again, taking a deep breath, "We've got it under control."

"Jess!" Buzz's call from the other side of the room where he was still watching the peas pulled the attention away from Jessie and she let out a deep sigh. "Peatrice says she thinks it's under the hamper."

The cowgirl didn't wait and took over to the bin in question. Sure enough the pod was lodged underneath and Jessie quickly pulled it out. She sprinted back over to Buzz and told the peas to get back in and into position and they all fell into toy mode just as Bonnie burst into the room

* * *

Buzz wasn't sure if having Bonnie gone for the weekend was a good thing or not. If the girl had been around their time would have been spent in her games and it would mean less time for Mrs. Potato Head's Home Economics experiment. The whole thing just didn't make sense to the space ranger. Though they were new at it he thought he and Jessie were just fine as a couple. Plus it wasn't like toys could actually procreate so the point was really moot. None of this was how real parents worked. They didn't just have random children thrust upon them. This was glorified babysitting if anything.

But he wasn't complaining honestly. The rest of the toys seemed to be leaving them alone for the most part, fearing the wrath of Mrs. Potato Head and the Peas weren't really that much to handle unless they were bickering with each other. Mrs. Potato Head had cut down on her interruptions after Jessie's outburst, choosing to watch the situation rather than interfere. Buzz was getting a lot of uninterrupted time with Jessie which was nice except that he had to share it with their pseudo-children. He wasn't sure he minded it all that much though. There was something about watching Jessie interact with them that made him smile.

On Saturday night he convinced Mrs. Potato Head to allow them a babysitter for the night citing that real couples got them sometimes too. Woody had been chosen to watch the kids finally feeling pity for the couple after having watched the weekend's antics with a smug smirk. He didn't accept the position though without teasing Buzz mercilessly about Mrs. Nesbit, being a stay at home dad and calling Buzz and Jessie "The Lighyear's" until he was nearly in tears from laughing. Mrs. Potato Head had reluctantly agreed to the arrangement and Buzz had grabbed Jessie and taken her downstairs before the decision could be reversed.

Buzz put on an old movie and the two cuddled up on the couch talking absently about all that had happened and the insanity of potatoes. Not even ten minutes into the film Buzz looked down to see Jessie fast asleep, lying against his chest. _So much for alone time _Buzz thought and kissed her softly on the head.

* * *

Sunday finally arrived and the end of Mrs. Potato Head's plan was in sight. Bonnie would be home at 6pm and Jessie and Buzz would again be a childless couple. The day was spent with all of Bonnie's toys in a spectacular game of tag. The game ended up tiring everyone out including the peas who made Jessie and Buzz carry them back upstairs. The five of them ended up on Bonnie's bed and Jessie started helping the peas get ready to go back into their pod for the impending arrival of their owner.

"Aunt Jessie" Peatrice said as Jessie pulled a stray piece of fluff from off of her head. "We had a really good time this weekend with you and Uncle Buzz."

"Yeah!" Peatrice added, "We know you're not our real mom and dad but we had fun"

"Promise you guys will play with us more!" Peaty begged.

Jessie looked at Buzz to see him smiling at her. "We definitely will," he said looking over at the peas as Jessie looked away with a smile of her own.

The peas all cheered and finished getting themselves into the pod. They quickly zipped up and rolled to the end of the bed where they had been left by Bonnie.

"Guess we're not so bad at this parenting thing after all" Jessie said, moving over closer to Buzz.

He put his arm around her waist "I'd say we did a pretty good job." Buzz placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. He was about to kiss her when a shrill voice cut in causing them to almost leap apart

"I'd say so too!" Mrs. Potato Head said beaming ear to ear and hurrying over to them. She grabbed the two in an awkward hug. "I saw that whole thing and oh…" she looked as though she might cry for a moment but collected herself. "I'm just so proud of you two!"

Mr. Potato Head calmly walked over to them and took his wife by the arm. "Honey, maybe it's time to stop meddling for a bit and give these two some privacy."

"Oh, you're right!" Mrs. Potato Head said, looking flustered. "You two deserve some time together. We'll leave you alone. Come on dear," She grabbed her husband by the hand and led him across the bed. Jessie was sure she head her mumble something about how well this had gone and how next time Bonnie was gone there was a certain pair of dinosaurs she wanted to help.

Jessie chuckled and turned back to Buzz who was still watching the potatoes leave. She moved her hand to his cheek and turned him to face her. "Now, where were we?"


	13. Worth

_Been a while again huh? December was really nutty with work and the holidays and the lot. This last week I've contracted the plauge. You don't want any more excuses do you? Have some fic instead! Hopefully I'll be inspired and there will be some more soon_

_

* * *

_

**Title**: _Worth  
_**Characters**: Jessie & Rex (others appear. Some J/B)  
**Summary**: Set during Toy Story 3. The toys prepare for their escape from the caterpillar room but Rex is missing and Jessie tries to help him  
**Notes**: Another prompt fill from the Disney comm. Basically the idea was fluffy interaction between Rex & Jessie and an explanation for how his tail got put back on after the toddler attack and before Buzz leaves to talk to Lotso. This became very Jessie centric (and I couldn't help some otp fluff) and fluffy and kinda angsty but i like it well enough. First time writing Rex (who is difficult b/c there are only so many ways one can say "he was nervous" :P). The line at the end is a random reference to the the TS3 audio commentary... just thought I'd let you know. Enjoy

* * *

"What else needs to be done, Buzz?" Jessie asked the space ranger as she set down a long length of orange yarn at her feet. The plan to get out of the caterpillar room was coming along nicely but there were still a few things to finish up. Jessie didn't quite want to call it an escape plan. Escape entailed that they were, in fact, trapped in here as Mrs. Potato Head had shrilly decreed and that just couldn't be right. Lotso wouldn't do that to them, not after all he had said, not after how perfect this place had been, not after _she _had been the one to convince them all to go there. Jessie wasn't sure she could handle that guilt. Buzz turned from eyeing the transom to face her and the cowgirl's attention was quickly back on the situation.

The space ranger looked down at the rope she had gathered and then up to meet her gaze. He seemed to falter only slightly. "Uh.. th- thanks, Jessie. Why- why don't you go check on Rex and Hamm and make sure they've got the trajectory right for the broom. And that they're not fighting." He added with a small chuckle.

"Righto, Ranger," Jessie smiled back and then took off in the opposite direction. She smiled even harder once she was sure he couldn't see her face. Buzz had made it through three _whole_ sentences with her and hardly stuttered. She knew it was the nature of the situation and the fact that there were pressing matters at hand, but it was progress.

In no time, she was at the far wall and could see the very edge of Hamm's foot. "You fellers alright up there?" she called up.

Hamm's face suddenly appeared over the edge of the shelf along with Bullseye's. "We're fine," Jessie was surprised not to hear any of the pig's usual sarcasm. This situation was obviously wearing on everyone. "We've almost got this thing lined up to Buzz's specifications."

Bullseye whinnied in agreement. "That's good news. We've only got another five minutes or so til go time." Hamm nodded and started to turn away but another thought struck Jessie. "Hey, isn't Rex supposed to be helping you?"

Hamm rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's supposed to be, but old lizard brain's off somewhere freaking out over his detached tail."

"I see," Jessie said quietly and left the pig and horse to their task. Rather than reporting back to Buzz about their status she decided to go find the missing dinosaur. Rex was always one for worrying but this whole tail thing seemed to have taken its toll on him. She asked around to the other toys but no one seemed to know where the big lizard had gotten to.

Jessie was about to give up when she heard a small noise from behind the puppet theater. She stopped in her tracks, sure she'd imagined the sound, but when she heard it again and hurried to find its source. Treading lightly, she pushed aside the side curtain of the theater only to find Rex, nearly hidden in the back corner. Her boot squeaked as she stepped closer catching the other toy's attention.

"Jessie!" Rex practically screamed dropping what was in his hands and hurrying to cover his mouth. "I.. I thought everyone was working on Buzz's plan."

Jessie smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible, "They are. But I noticed you weren't around and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Everything is okay, right Rex?"

"Well," Rex began ringing his small hands together in a manner he usually saved for when he was _really_ nervous. "I just…"

"If something's the matter Rex, you can tell me," Jessie said taking a tentative step forward. Rex still fidgeted uncomfortably, refusing to look her in the eyes. The cowgirl decided to try another approach realizing the item he had dropped when she had found him. "Is it because of your tail?"

Rex's tiny eyes went wide, as if she had just uncovered the darkest of his secrets. He shifted again before nodding and hanging his head.

Jessie smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel the dinosaur actually shaking from nerves. "Would you like me to help you get it back on?"

"Would you?" He asked in a small hopeful voice.

"Of course!" Jessie said a little too loudly. After a quick search she found the dropped tail and very carefully approached Rex with it. Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl of Woody's Roundup fame was known for her love of critters and even though Jessie was just a toy version of that persona, she had always had that same soft spot as part of her own character. A dinosaur was very different from a critter on the prairie, but she still didn't want to see him in distress, especially since he was a friend.

The cowgirl kneeled down behind Rex, placing her hand on his lower back again as gently as possible. He was still shaking and she slowly began to pet him hoping to calm him down. After a bit it seemed to work and he stopped fidgeting enough that she could see how to line up the missing piece. The tail had a small green square on its end that fit into a square opening on Rex's backside. "Okay, this'll be quick" she assured him and carefully lined up the opposing squares. Once she was sure they were in place she put enough force behind the tail piece to make sure it snapped back in.

Rex jumped a bit but seemed no worse for wear. "There ya go, all better" Jessie said happily as she stood back up and faced the dinosaur. He gave the reattached piece a few test twists and finally looked relieved for the first time since Jessie had found him. Jessie bit her lip but decided to ask her friend one more question "Why didn't you just ask one of us for help before?"

The nervousness Rex displayed this time was different than the first, "I was afraid"

"Of what?"

"Well that- that someone'd make fun of me for it. I didn't want to be a broken toy."

"We all got beat up pretty bad by those toddlers. I don't think anyone would have faulted you for needing help getting pieced back together."

"Hamm or Potato Head…"

"Oh, they're just jerks," Jessie teased. "Besides, who cares what they think." Rex's head still hung low and he was back to not making eye contact with her. "Is there something else?"

He didn't look up and his voice was so small Jessie had to strain to listen "What if—What if no one wants to play with me anymore because I'm old and breakable? What if that's why Andy got rid of me?"

Jessie's heart sunk. She remembered that feeling so vividly from Emily. All the self doubt, all that feelings of worthlessness, all the excuses and the perceived inadequacies. The cowgirl had eventually overcome them but this whole situation with Andy made all that pain come back. She didn't want any of her other friends to have to feel that same way, _ever_.

Without warning, she threw her arms around the dinosaur's neck, hugging him fiercely. "Rex, you are the best toy any kid could hope for! The kid that gets to play with you is lucky. Don't you ever think differently!"

Rex didn't react at first but finally returned the hug as best he could with his small arms. "Thank you, Jessie."

Jessie pulled away readjusting her hat on her head and giving him a soft clap on the back. "What do you say we go help the others finish up the plan? Buzz isn't going to get to that transom without help."

Rex nodded and the two began to make their way out of the puppet theater before the dinosaur stopped. "Hey Jessie, what _is_ a transom anyway?"


End file.
